Objetivo en la Mira
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: El encuentro de Ichimatsu, un mafioso de la famiglia más poderosa de Asia, y una chica cualquiera despierta en el hombre una poderosa obsesión. Hará cualquier cosa por obtener a esa chica. Incluso si debe hacerlo por la fuerza. Mafia!Ichimatsu x FemKaramatsu Advertencia: vulgaridades y posible hentai. Fic con (futuro) lemon Hetero!
**Hola, vuelvo con otro fic, tengo muchas ideas que me muero por escribir, peo dejemos este primero.**

 **Bueno, quería escribir algo de mafia Ichi x Kara, y al final esto salió, inspirada en algo que paso en la vida real y mucha de mi imaginación lol, pero espero les guste, sinceramente me gusto.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar esto. La Karako del fic es femKara y no la Karako de las girlymatsu. Ya que no considero a las girly la versión femenina de los Matsu (por sus personalidades un poco diferentes y que no son hermanas). Así que la Karako del fic no se parecerá a la Karako de las girly. Ademas, tal como en el fic de Ichi magical girl (?) si aparece otra versión fem de los Matsu llevará el nombre que les busque con anterioridad. Solo Karako lleva de apellido el Matsuno.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Osomatsu y compañía son propiedad de Akatsuka-sensei, que en paz descansa, yo no gano ni un centavo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esto tendrá lemon hetero, HETERO GENTE, también probablemente escenas subidas de tono, ay no sé, pero algo así abra, también habrá muchas groserías y lenguaje vulgar (Ichi plz)**. **SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN.**

 **DEDICADO A: Nico-chan, Hesse-chan y Choro-chan (ustedes saben quiénes son) que me divierten mucho en mis pesados días.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS: al pervertido de mi hermano mayor, a mi amigo Terry, y a mi amiga Mina quienes tienes una mente tan sucia como los que más y me dan consejos para las cosas hetero.**

 **Eso es todo, ahora el fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

Estabas sentado, el departamento de color blanco no tenía nada, salvo la silla en la que estabas sentado, y apuntabas con tu rifle hacia afuera.

Habías comprado el departamento ayer por la noche, y desde hace unas horas te habías sentado allí, sin moverte para nada, apuntando, aunque no realmente, no en realidad. Solo usabas el scope (*) para mirar al objetivo.

Como eres un francotirador experto era normal para ti pasar horas sin mover ni un solo musculo, ya que los francotiradores debían esperar pacientes el momento preciso para disparar, sin delatar su presencia en ningún momento.

Pero expliquemos mejor la situación.

Todo comenzó ayer justamente. Te habían dado el día libre, tu querido jefe (que se note el sarcasmo, gracias) pensó que debías tomar un descanso, ya que la anterior misión casi peligra por las pocas horas de sueño que habías tenido esa semana. Incluso tus ojeras empezaban a tener ojeras. Tu solo andabas por la calle hastiado.

Estar en el centro de la ciudad, con un montón de personas rodeándote no era tu idea de diversión. Pero una de las hijas del jefe deseaba que compraras algo para ella que estaba disponible ese día –ella estaba en Francia o algo así-, incluso sospechabas que el jefe te dio el día solo para comprar un estúpido vestido para la caprichosa mocosa.

Era tarde, ya parecía que estaba por atardecer, así que sacaste tus lentes oscuros de la cara, tus ojos morados eran cautivantes, aunque fríos, también era clara las ojeras, más tu negro cabello despeinado (no es como si siquiera lo peinaras), te harían parecer un delincuente, de no ser por el elegante traje que usabas. Algunas muchachas se te quedaban mirando, incluso parecían pestañear, solo para atraer tu atención. Solo chasqueaste la lengua con hastío. Todas las mujeres eran iguales, solo les interesaba las apariencias, si el no vistiera un traje tan caro seguro que te mirarían con asco. Pero parecías de dinero, así que como moscas te rodeaban.

Tu solo las ignorabas, detestabas a las mujeres bonitas, siempre pareciendo muñecas de porcelana, pero con un repugnante corazón de arpía.

Tu solo vagabas por la ciudad, te llego pronto un mensaje de la mocosa aquella, diciéndote que pasaras a la joyería "Royal Jewelry" para que recogieras un encargo. Chasqueaste con ira la lengua, habías pasado la maldita tienda hace unas 15 cuadras. Maldijiste a Totoko.

Pero no es más que tu culpa por no haberte traído un maldito coche.

Así que hacías tu camino de vuelta. Y en el trayecto las estúpidas mujeres con mucho maquillaje en la cara te hacían ojitos. Incluso algunas iban de la mano de sus novios y se atrevían a guiñarte el ojo. Que perras.

Solo las ignoraste, no conseguirían ni un céntimo de ti.

Finalmente llegaste a la calle principal del centro, esta calle se encontraba en una parte de la ciudad muy lujosa, con centros comerciales cerca, allí solo iba la gente con dinero, así que no había muchas chicas desesperadas por atrapar a un ricachón. Si supieran que eres parte de la mafia más peligrosa de Asia seguro no te volvían a dirigir la palara.

El edificio frente a ti era hermoso, la entrada de un blanco puro, con algunas columnas de diseño grecorromano seguramente hechas de mármol, y sobre estas columnas un enorme letrero de letras de oro (literalmente letras hechas de oro) que rezaban el nombre de la joyería internacionalmente famosa, no solo por la calidad de las joyas, sino por la manera artística de mostrarlas al público. Como decía Totoko, los genios que allí trabajaban eran artistas de las joyas. La sede principal estaba en New York.

Pero como no sabías de joyas no te interesaba nada de eso. Solo sabías que la estúpida hija del jefe estaba de aficionada con este tipo de boberías, y como no querías problemas entraste a la tienda.

Tal como esperabas el piso también estaba hecho de mármol, había un enorme vestíbulo con una alfombra rojo. Tanto por joyas, pensaste repugnado de todo ese lugar.

Pronto se te acerco una mujer que seguramente tenía más de 40 años, con mucho maquillaje para ocultar las arrugas, uniforme gris con falda hasta las rodillas, blusa de manga tres cuartos blanca y el chalequito a juego con una pañoleta al cuello. Su cabello rubio teñido estaba atado en un moño.

— Buenas tardes señor, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? —se mostraba amable, con su irritante voz servicial.

— Vengo por un encargo de Takara Totoko (**) —disfrutaste de ver como la mujer palidecía por debajo de su maquillaje y su boca se abría hasta formar una perfecta "o".

Repentinamente la mujer parecía muy nerviosa de todo.

— ¿E-es us-usted pa-parte de…? —las voz se le entrecortaba del miedo, casi te querías largar a reír, pero permaneciste lo más estoico posible, después de todo, tenías fama una de kuudere (***) que proteger. Aunque eso no era necesariamente cierto. Pero en fin.

Solo asentiste a la mujer, que parecía se iba a echar a llorar o hacerse encima, lo que pasase primero.

— Escuche, no entre en pánico, mientras no haga estupideces usted no corre peligro —dijiste con acides—, solo quiero el encargo de Takara y me iré y todos contentos, ¿capisci? —murmuraste en un perfecto acento italiano que hizo estremecer la mujer, aunque no estabas tan seguro que eso fuese de miedo.

La mujer te sirvió de guía para pasar el vestíbulo por unas enormes puertas de roble, quizá, y llegaron a otro salón, con mucha más iluminación y cientos de escaparates de cristal con joyas de todas formas. Por curiosidad viste alguna, un anillo realmente bonito, con diamantes dibujando flores alrededor, y viste el precio, 13 mil dólares, casi un millón y medio de yenes, solo alzaste una ceja, ¿realmente hay gente que gasta dinero en eso… aparte de Totoko?

Seguiste a la encargada, todas las chicas detrás de cada vitrina vestían el mismo uniforme y se veían tan maquilladas. Algunas empezaban a juntarse para cuchichear y se sonrojaban, viéndote directamente. Si fueras como el imbécil de Oso seguro alardearías de ello.

Había también una mujer rubia, claramente extranjera, mirando unas joyas con interés, vestía un suave vestido blanco rosáceo. También había una pareja, la chica de corto cabello café se aferraba al brazo de su novio, haciendo berrinche de que quería un anillo para su cumpleaños, el novio parecía nervioso. Después de todo esa joyería tenia precioso desorbitantes. Pero como ganabas muy bien podrías comprarte unas 20 joyas sin reparos. Quizás la tienda entera.

Mientras la encargada buscaba el pedido mirabas las joyas con interés. No tenías a quien darle nada, pero te hacía gracia ver lo caras que estaban esas cosas. Con ese dinero preferirías irte de vacaciones al caribe, o visitar nuevamente roma, para variar. Japón podría tornarse aburrido.

— ¿Hay alguna joya que desee ver? —pregunto una amable voz, claramente de chica. Chasqueaste la lengua, nuevamente las arrastradas venían a ti.

— No en real… —te interrumpiste a media oración. Justo cuando alzaste la mirada para ver a otra chica sobre maquillada haciéndote ojitos viste un ángel.

Su ropa era totalmente igual a la de las demás, su cabello negro con destellos azules también estaba recogido en un apretado moño, pero distinguías algunas trencitas en él, con un lindo lazo azul. Sus ojos eran de ese mismo azul, profundo, realmente profundo, y su piel era blanca como la nieve. No usaba maquillaje excesivo, solo resaltaba su belleza natural. Era perfecta.

— Oye Kara onna (****) —dijo una falsa voz dulce detrás de ti.

Volteaste y viste a una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo, sujeto en dos coletas, parecía joven pero claramente era mayor, tendría unos 22 o 23, casi tu edad. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, porque era físicamente muy bonita, pero algo en ella te parecía repugnante, quizá la falsa sonrisa o los ojos hipócritas.

— ¿Si, Shinomiya-san? —contesto la ojiazul.

— No espantes más clientes, mejor ve a hacer inventario —dijo de manera fría. La otra chica parecía triste, pero sonrió cálidamente.

— En seguida Shinomiya-san —contesto, para luego hacerte una reverencia y sonreírte amablemente, sentiste tu corazón latir rápido.

Camino hacia una pared con una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado" y desapareció de tu viste. Reprimiste el impulso de seguirla.

— Discúlpenos por favor, ella no le puede atender, es nueva y ya casi extravía muchas joyas, otra vez casi casi vendió una pulsera de oro de 15 mil dólares por solo 5 mil —dijo la pelirroja con falsa sonrisa, luego se cogió de su brazo, como eras buen observador no se te paso la sonrisa de superioridad que ella le dirigió a las otras chicas. Nuevamente sentiste asco. Las chicas se veían claramente celosas, pero ninguna dijo nada, claramente la tal Shinomiya era alguien importante.

— Shino-chan, no debes decir esas osas al cliente —regaño una mujer tan mayor como la primera que te atendió, su cabello era negro, ya con algunas canas, también estaba corto y usaba lentes rojos, su porte y aura denotaban la seguridad de la mujer, claramente era la gerente de la tienda. Lucia muy segura de sí misma, ni punto de comparación con la primera mujer que viste.

Escuchaste un leve, casi inexistente "tsk" de parte de la chica. La cual soltó tu brazo e hizo una educada reverencia.

— Le pido perdón de la manera más cortes por el comportamiento anterior. Si gusta yo le puedo atender, soy la mejor vendedora de la tienda.

— No hace falta, yo misma tengo su encargo, por aquí por favor joven Fukuyama —dijo la estricta gerente, con un brazo te señalo la caja registradora, la seguiste sin molestarte a ver a la pelirroja, que parecía querer saltarte en cima. Como dice el idiota de Oso, a veces es difícil ser tan guapo. Casi sonreíste ante esa estupidez, aunque concordabas en secreto.

Mientras la gerente (Yamamoto, podías leer en su gafete) se encargaba de la transacción no pudiste evitar preguntar— ¿dónde fue la chica de ojos azules? —mordiste tu labio, no tenías idea de porque tal cuestión escapo de tu boca.

La mujer mayor tenía mucho valor para darte una mirada de muerte, como sabía tu apellido era claro que ella sabía a qué te dedicabas. Aplaudías en secreto ese valor, si todas las mujeres fueran así…

— Escuche señor Fukuyama Ichimatsu, esa niña, Matsuno, no es alguien de su interés. Por lo que sé de sus conquistas, ella está fuera de sus gustos.

Te recargaste en el escritorio donde estaba la caja registradora, una mano en tu mejilla.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué esta tan consiente de mis gustos?

— Mi hijo, Yamamoto Takamaru es parte de la famiglia, se mucho de muchos de ustedes, no por nada la señorita Totoko viene aquí a realizar sus compras.

Asentiste, ahora recordabas de qué te sonaba Yamamoto.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué hay de Matsuno-chan?

La mujer solo suspiro— pronto serán fiestas importantes, así que habrá rebajas de precios, necesitamos empleadas de medio tiempo, es una chica noble, es hija de un conocido mío que necesitaba trabajo para ella. Pero es un poco torpe, se muestra confiada en sí, pero es una llorona que se desmorona fácilmente. No es una chica sexy como acostumbra, joven Fukuyama. Si quiere acostarse con una empleada Shinomiya podría estar dispuesta.

Te sonrojaste un poco, era raro encontrar una mujer tan directa, no te explicabas como de una mujer así podría nacer alguien como Yamamoto, que siempre parecía relajado de la vida.

— Lo consideraré —asentiste, tomaste el paquete y saliste del edificio. Esta vez te daba pereza caminar por el primer encargo, así que llamaste un coche.

Pero mientras transcurría el tiempo no podías sacarte a esa chica, Matsuno, de la cabeza. No creías en boberías de amor, y menos aún un amor a primera viste, pero algo en esa chica te llamaba poderosamente la atención. Quizá era esa dulce inocencia en sus ojos, esa inocencia que querías corromper. Quizá solo eso.

Sonreíste sádicamente, querías verla llorar, sí, eso definitivamente querías, seguro eso era todo. Ver a una mujer tan inocente era difícil en estos días, querías romperla en pedazos, que te suplicase piedad, y que finalmente se corrompiera como tú, y luego botarla. Como una muñeca vacía.

Luego de decidir eso compraste un departamento frente a su trabajo, justamente había un edificio a unas calles de la joyería, y allí estabas, espiando.

Te habías plantado a verla, hasta que la viste salir. Su falda gris, su chaleco desabotonado, la blanca blusa. Te daba la espalda, pero no importaba, podías verle el culo de todas formas. Ahora que recordabas, no apreciaste muy bien el cuerpo de la chica, pero parecía bastante proporcionada para una chica japonesa.

Pasaste una lengua por tus labios, casi seria hora del show.

Te estiraste un poco en la silla, tenías que esperar a que Choroyan te pasase la información.

Y con un pequeño sonido de mensaje enviado, abriste la laptop, ya había llegado.

Primero era un largo mensaje de Choromi, la chica te hablaba de moral y quien sabe qué más, que la chica, Matsuno, no tenía nada que ver en nuestro mundo y que no te metieras en donde no te llamaban. Choromi era una chica graciosa, y divertida de molestar.

Accediste a los archivos. Tenías el nombre completo de la chica, Matsuno Karako. Tenía 22 años (solo dos años menor que tú), era de una familia de clase media baja, solía ser de clase media alta, hasta que el padre había sido despedido, acusado por fraude fiscal en su compañía. Al parecer la chica no había ni empezado la universidad. Había asistido a colegios en el transcurso de la primaria y la secundaria, pero para la preparatoria fue a una escuela del gobierno donde destacaba por sus actuaciones en el club de drama. Había tenido una corta relación con un chico llamado Irino Todomatsu por la preparatoria. Había trabajado después en una verdulería, en unos restaurantes, pero siempre era despedida sin razón aparente (Choromi adjunto una nota donde decían que la chica era muy tonta para trabajar). Y actualmente trabajaba en la joyería "Royal Jewelry" desde hace casi un mes. Aparentemente habían asaltado la tienda y casi despiden a la chica. El padre estaba desempleado y la madre trabajaba en una florería.

Te preguntaste cómo es que Yamamoto podría estar relacionada a un hombre como el padre de Karako. Pero no importaba, no había mucha información relevante, salvo algunas notas de profesores, unas fotos de niña, y una de cuando entro a trabajar a la joyería. Era una chica realmente hermosa.

Y la querías toda para ti.

Comiste algo apresuradamente, tenías el horario de trabajo de la chica, su lugar de residencia entre otras cosas, con eso podrías armar un plan.

Tomaste tu celular e hiciste unas cuantas llamadas a un par de sujetos que te debían unos favores.

Cuando terminaste con ello te posicionaste en tu lugar en la silla, la chica retomaba su trabajo. Repartir volantes fuera de la tienda donde estaban anunciadas las rebajas por temporada.

La sonrisa cordial hacía que la gente tomara los volates y luego, a lo lejos, los echaban a la basura.

La chica no parecía desanimada de trabajar bajo el sol, fuera del cómodo establecimiento y del aire acondicionado. Querías enojarte, pero verla sudar, verla como pasaba su rosada lengua por sus resecos labios era más tentador. Llevabas allí desde que te enteraste que estaría volanteando.

Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado, y con una mano se quitaba discretamente el sudor de la frente, cuando parecía que nadie la veía. Era tan tentadora, querías tenerla ya mismo en tu cama, pidiendo por ti, con su rostro sonrojado y sudado mientras gritaba tu nombre una y otra vez.

Te empalmaste sin darte cuenta, la chica era demasiado para su propio bien, _en serio._

Sin mucho escrúpulo, sabiéndote solo, empezaste a masturbarte mientras la veías, esforzándose en su trabajo, con el rostro perfecto y su linda boquita hablándole a los clientes con una sonrisa. Tú tenías mejores planes para esa boca, cerraste los ojos imaginando como sería una experiencia sexual con tu pequeña obsesión.

Tu mano se movía lentamente por tu pene, estrujándolo un poco de vez en vez, luego aumentabas el ritmo mientras dabas rienda suelta a tu imaginación, la mano libre sujetaba el scope para que pudieras ver a la chica con más claridad, ojala tuvieras un telescopio para ver mejor su belleza, apenas podías distinguir su faz.

Y luego paso algo hermoso. La chica abrió la boca y puso un gesto obsceno, a tu parecer, para luego estornudar y sonrojarse, el estornudo se repitió, pero esta ve cubrió su boca. Aunque eso no importaba, eso basto para que tu obscena y perversa imaginación volara incluso más y llegaras al orgasmo.

No podías esperar más. Querías a esa chica en tu cama suplicado por tu polla a la de ya.

Finalmente llegaba la hora de poner en marcha tu plan.

Ya había anochecido, eran más de las ocho, el turno de la chica acababa. Era hora de empezar el plan.

Como buen mafioso, te escondiste en las sombras y desapareciste tu presencia. La chica se había quitado el chaleco y de había desabotonado un poco la blusa, podías ver sus clavículas, querías morderlas y hacerla gritar, pero te abstuviste un poco. Karako se despedía de una chica bajita y poco agraciada, y empezaba su camino fuera del centro de la ciudad. Sabías su camino a casa, no por nada la seguiste ayer hasta que la viste abordar el metro.

Pero esta vez no habría metro para subir. Un par de llamadas y amenazas eran suficientes para lograrlo.

Cuando la chica llego a la estación de trenes miro preocupada que no había línea hacia donde residía. Se mordió el labio, cielos, tú también querías mordérselo. Los demás en la estación parecían molestos, pero no tenían opción. Ahora que lo piensas, en realidad te gusta que los demás sufran por tu causa. Simplemente deberían desaparecer.

La chica empezó a caminar a la calle principal, parecía preocupada, saco su celular, era un modelo viejo de tapa de color azul. Cuando fuera tuya le regalaría un celular mejor. Te diste una palmada mental, no le habías regalado nada a nadie y no empezarías ahora.

Karako deshizo su moño, su largo cabello negro cayó como una cascada negra. Querías acariciar su cabello y comprobar si era tan suave como parecía y cuál sería el aroma que tendría.

Sea lo que sea que hacia la chica o a quien llamara claramente no contestaba, te acercaste un poco y la escuchaste decir "Contesta por favor Totty". ¿Totty?, ese nombre no estaba en los informes, parecía un nombre estúpido, así que lo desestimaste en seguida. Quizá era una amiga de tu pequeña obsesión.

De cualquier forma, "Totty" no atendía, la chica parecía un poco desesperada y parecía que también se echaría a llorar, que tierna, ¿le daba miedo estar sola en el centro? Pero no había problemas, tú la cuidarías de todas formas.

La chica metió el celular en la bolsa, y luego trato de parar un taxi, eso echaría a perder el plan, así que a improvisar.

Cuando un taxi finalmente se había detenido un hombre robo el bolso de Karako, ella solo grito de sorpresa y hecho a correr tras el ladrón mientras gritaba por ayuda. Parecía que el taxista iría a ayudar, así que te le acercaste y le apuntaste con un arma para que no interviniera. Cuando te alejaste lo suficiente piso el pedal y se pasó el rojo. Pobre diablo, sonreíste mentalmente con malicia.

Y te encaminaste.

La chica era ciertamente ingenua, tal como leíste en el informe de Choromi. Dulce, ingenua e inocente, una chica como aquella no debería estar sola en una ciudad llena de tipos como tú, y menos debería estar sola persiguiendo a un ladrón.

Llegaste a tiempo.

Su bolso yacía tirado en el suelo, había caído algo de maquillaje de él. La chica estaba de cara a una pared mientras dos tipos grandes forcejeaban con ella, ella lloraba, tratado de pedir ayuda, pero una mano basto para callarla. Los hombres aquellos le decían guarradas en voz alta, mientras ella, tontamente, negaba ser una puta. Uno de los tipos, uno rubio con muchos piercing en su oreja, le alzaba la falda y acariciaba los blancos muslos de ella, alejándola de la pared. Karako temblaba de miedo, llorando desesperada, era tan frágil que no podría librarse de esa. El otro sujeto, moreno y con un tatuaje cruzándole su rostro de orangután, le abría la blusa, casi arrancándole los botones, dejando a la vista su bien, bien, pero bien formado seno con un brasier de color azul oscuro que se le veía muy sexy.

La chica se removía, más desesperada que antes, los otros dos sujetos parecían disfrutar, aunque claro, lo mejor sería para ti.

Cuando la blusa se encontraba totalmente desabrochada se la sacaron, dejando a la vista su perfecto torso, la falda parecía que seguiría el mismo destino. Una de las manos del moreno estaba por tocar uno de los senos de la chica cuando esta lo pateo en la entre pierna en un ataque desesperado. El grandulón dejo escapar un grito de dolor, el rubio enojado le dio una bofetada a la chica para aturdirla, pero esta piso con su tacón el pie del más alto, el cual aflojo el agarre, Karako aprovecho para darle con la rodilla en el estómago y sofocarlo levemente.

Sinceramente estabas sorprendido, no esperabas tal cosa, solo llegarías, la harías tuya, y olvidarías esa insana obsesión, y final del cuento. Pero sonreíste de manera insana, esa chica era más interesante de lo que pensaste.

Karako no se detuvo a recoger nada de lo tirada, el moreno ya se ponía en pie junto al rubio, así que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la alcanzaran, y desperdiciar tiempo en algo como recoger la blusa podría costarle mucho, fue sabio de su parte.

Quien se recuperó primero fue el rubio, el cual corrió hacia Karako y la sujetó del largo cabello, ella solo se retorcía, como si quisiese arrancarse el cabello y huir. Verla tan desesperada era lindo.

— ¡Auxilio por favor! —grito esta vez, al verse tomada fuertemente del brazo, tu solo podías ver como se agitaban sus senos de manera tan erótica.

— Tu maldita perra, vas a pagar —ladro el rubio, su compañero se acercaba por atrás.

— ¡No!, ¡por favor, ayuda! —volvió a gritar, y esta vez sería el caballero que no eres en realidad.

Sacaste la pistola, y usando el mango golpeaste fuertemente en la cabeza al moreno, el cual cayo inconsciente, el rubio alzo la mirada para ver qué demonios pasaba, y al verte palideció, parecía que diría algo, quizás reclamarte, pero con un certero golpe de tu palma en su nuca se desmayó.

Karako tenía sus hermosos ojos azules inundados en lágrimas, te sacaste el saco y se lo pusiste en los hombros.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntaste amablemente, decidiste que jugarías al príncipe con ella, quizá sería más divertido, y luego la botarías cuando te aburrieras.

Ella soltó un quejido y se puso a llorar, suavemente la atrajiste a ti y la abrazaste, su cuerpo embonaba perfectamente con el tuyo.

Karako se deshacía en palabras de gratitud, ahora quedarías como el salvador que llego en el momento más importante, serias su caballero de brillante armadura.

Mordiste tu labio inferior para no soltarte a reír por tal analogía.

La princesa solo había escapado de los bandidos para llegar al dragón, o quizá peor… aquí no había ningún caballero de brillante armadura sobre su noble corcel ni mucho menos un príncipe. Pero ella no debía saberlo.

La abrazaste, sentías su cuerpo temblar contra el tuyo, pero aplacaste cualquier impulso de tomarla allí mismo, los dos imbéciles podrían despertar y no estarías capacitado para mandarlos al otro mundo.

Acercaste tu cara a su cabello, olía tan bien y era tan suave, justo como pensaste. El olor natural de Karako poco a poco hacia reaccionar a tu hombría, pero debías calmarte ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Ya todo está bien, descuida, ya todo está bien —dijiste al oído de ella, sintiéndola temblar, tu sonrisa parecía la de una bestia, pero tu voz era suave y amable.

Recogiste la bolsa de ella y la acompañaste fuera del callejón, luego de haber limpiado sus lágrimas y haberla calmado un poco.

— Gracias de nuevo —dijo con voz temblorosa. La tenías abrazada contra tu cuerpo, para que ella pudiera ocultar sus lágrimas de los demás transeúntes nocturnos. No te molestaba en absoluto.

— Ni lo menciones, no quiero ni pensar que hubiese pasado si no hubiese oído tu voz pidiendo ayuda —debían darte un óscar, eras un jodido buen actor, claro que no tan bueno con Oso, si tenía un problema es que a veces te divertía tanto la situación que la risa se reflejaba en tus ojos, Oso por otro lado sabia ocultar cualquier rastro de sus sentimientos verdaderos para jugar a ser cualquier personaje que el chico desease.

La chica se apretó a ti— Te vi en la tienda ayer, ¿cierto?, ¿te molesta si pregunto por tu nombre? —se escuchaba insegura, que dulce.

— Si, fui yo ayer a la joyería, ¿trabajas allí?, lo siento, no te recuerdo — ¡mierda!, casi te querías echar a reír, así que te contentaste con morder el interior de tu mejilla para no delatarte. La chica asintió, sumida en sus pensamientos—, de todas formas, soy Fukuyama Ichimatsu.

La chica volteo a mirarte y te sonrió débilmente, nuevamente sentiste un molesto calor en tu pecho, pero lo ignoraste, debías concentrarte en la actuación.

— Soy Matsuno Karako, nuevamente gracias —ya sabias su nombre, pero es mejor así. Este plan podría resultar más divertido.

— Entonces Matsuno-san —dijiste amablemente, con una fingida voz de cordialidad—, permíteme acompañarte a tu destino, ¿vives cerca? —no, ella vivía casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

La chica puso cara triste— Lo siento, pero vive muy lejos, y ya no hay trenes, y no tengo dinero para un… ¡lo siento! —dijo de repente, separándose de tu cuerpo y sorprendiéndote, acomodo el saco que le quedaba adorablemente grande— a pesar de que no tiene que ver contigo —por alguna razón sentiste algo de ira y dolor en el corazón, que raro— te estoy agobiando con mis problemas, lo siento mucho, aunque ya me ayudaste mucho…

— No te preocupes —acariciaste su mejilla—, yo mismo te llevaría a tu casa, pero mi auto está en el taller. Pero ¿sabes?, compre un departamento recientemente, es de dos habitaciones, puedes dormir allí hoy si gustas, ya mañana por la mañana ve a tu casa.

La chica acepto aliviada, agradeciéndote de nuevo.

Cielos, sí que era inocentemente confiada, tan ingenua.

La princesa simplemente seria encerrada en la torre por voluntad, y el dragón la custodiaría por siempre.

Así que la dirigiste al departamento, ella se mostró impresionada al ver la ubicación, maldijiste mentalmente por haberte olvidado de aquello, tu nuevo departamento estaba frente al trabajo de ella.

— ¡Cielos! —Exclamo sorprendida—, mi trabajo queda justo a un par de cuadras, que coincidencia —dijo dulcemente mientras te sonreía.

Oh, dulce, dulce ingenuidad. La pobre chica no tenía nada de malicia.

— Oh, es verdad, está muy cerca, que coincidencia tan graciosa —asentiste mientras la llevabas dentro del edificio. Por supuesto que no era una coincidencia. Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

Subieron por el elevador, ella parecía nerviosa repentinamente, quizá se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, la viste negar un poco con la cabeza, pero seguía nerviosa, que tierna.

Llegaron al piso y la dirigiste hacia tu departamento, abriste, esperando que tus subordinados hicieran lo que les ordenaste, o si no…

Pero sonreíste al ver que todo el departamento estaba decorado, pinturas, muebles, adornos y demás hacían al departamento muy bonito.

La chica parecía sorprendida. Te preguntaste por un momento si sería otra chica banal y superficial.

Karako solo camino hacia enfrente, por donde estaba un gran ventanal.

— Que vista tan más bonita, puedo ver casi toda la ciudad —sonreía.

— ¿Te gusta el paisaje? —cuando llevaba chicas a alguno de tus departamentos por lo regular daban un gran vistazo a todo el interior en vez de ir al exterior y ver el paisaje. Karako era sin dudas una chica extraña.

— Si, me gusta la noche, desde aquí se ven muchas estrellas, y la luna, es precioso.

Querías decir una babosada como "no es tan hermoso como tú", pero te contuviste… no era el momento, además, tenías ganas de tomarla ya mismo, pero debías ser paciente.

— ¿Quieres cenar algo?

— No gracias, ya te estas tomando muchas molestias por mi causa, no sé ni cómo podré pagártelo —la chica solo se sonrojo y evadió tu mirada.

Parecía un animal pequeño e indefenso. Nuevamente llamaste a la cordura.

— No te preocupes por eso, mejor deberías descansar.

La acompañaste a la segunda habitación, decorada impersonalmente, tu solo querías que durmiera en la misma habitación que tú, pero no soportarías no hacer nada.

— Gracias —dijo de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban con tal gratitud que casi te abrumaban.

— De nada —la chica ya estaba casi dentro, pero pareció pensar algo, asintió y se acercó a ti, se puso de pie y te dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias, y buenas noches Fukuyama-san —acto seguido se encerró en la habitación, y tú solo querías sacar la pistola y disparar para abrirla y tomar a Karako una y otra vez.

Pero los postres iban al final, no al principio.

Pensando en eso fuiste a tu habitación, mañana harías tus movimientos.

Y pronto la tendrías comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

 **(*) Scope es la mira de los rifles. Decidí usar el término en inglés para que no se confundiera en español. Eh, no sé si sepan, pero algunos rifles tienen lo que parece un pequeño telescopio, eso sirve para enfocar bien el objetivo, a eso se le llama Mira o Scope.**

 **(**) Me tome la libertad de cambiarle el apellido a Totoko para adecuarla a parte de una princesa de la mafia. Yowai (su apellido original) significa débil, por otro lado, Takara significa tesoro. Takara no se lo puse al azar, Aya Endo, la seiyuu de Totoko también ha interpretado a Miyuki de Lucky Star, el nombre completo de ella es Takara Miyuki.**

 **(***) Kuudere-. Dícese de los personajes que son fríos la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre tienen una cara de póker y/o de aburrimiento total, ejemplos de Kuudere podrían ser Rey Ayanami de evangelion, y en si todos los personajes como ella. Aunque se dice que en el fondo estos bloques de hielo que no demuestran sentimientos algunos son amables en el interior, muy, muy muuuy en el fondo.**

 **(****) Como sabrán, Karamatsu está escrito como pino vacío, Kara viene de karappoi, que significa vacío, kara onna significa mujer vacía.**

 **Bueno, eh aquí el primer capítulo, serán quizá de dos capítulos o tres, pero esto tendrá lemon hetero, lo juro. Quiero experimentar en escribir hetero y me decidí por esta parejita.**

 **Espero les gustara. Si fue así un comentario se agradece.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
